What was said
by KurtbastianSmymel
Summary: Simon said Something and now he may never be able to take it back


Disclaimer: None of Firefly, The worlds, People, Tech is mine. This all belongs to the illustriouos Joss Whedon. Trust me if it was mine it would still be around and Simon Would have his shirt off a lot more often and so would Mal. Anyways NOT MINE.

Also this was inspired by Mistaken by Blackmustache on AO3

* * *

Serenity had finally touched land for the first time in two weeks. They landed on a busy neutral metropolitan planet. The crew planned to refuel and pick up some small necessities and maybe a job or two to tide them over until they stumbled onto something bigger.

Wash stayed behind as the rest of the crew scrambled off the ship. He was the only one left in the cockpit or so he thought until he spotter Mal in the co-pilot spot.

"Somethin' wrong Cap?" Asked Wash

"Nah, just enjoying the feel of this. Haven't been sittin' here in a while." Answered the Cap

Malcolm suddenly got up and headed towards the cockpit door.

"Enjoy your quiet time Hoban,"

_Strange the Cap never uses my first name_ "You sure you ok Cap?"

"Yeah" The captain sighed "See ya around Wash,"

Zoe was looking at a triceratops figurine. She had spotted it after she had left a less than stellar vendor for "mush" they always ate. She figured it be a nice surprise for Wash. She had just finished paying for it when she spotted the captain speeding by.

"Hey Captain where ya going?" She asked

"Just wanderin'" replied Mal gesturing to the surroundings

"With a bag?"

"Just getting supplies, never know what ya need until ya miss it. Ya know?" Mal replied.

Something was off with the captain. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Welp gotta go, see ya around Zoe," Said Mal.

"Cap-" Zoe started but he was already gone.

"I need transport to Hera,"

"You're in luck. Ship leaves in ten minutes. It's a good five hour trip with warp, though"

"Good"

He headed toward the ship. With a heavy heart he turned back towards Serenity for the final.

"I'm gonna miss you girl,"

"Where Mal?" Questioned Jayne a couple hours later.

Everyone had congregated to the bridge except Mal.

"Don't know, saw him in the bazaar this morning," answered Zoe

"Well he better hurry or we're going to leave without him" joked Wash

"Great" Simon replied seriously. Things had been tense between them for the last couple weeks. Ever since the last time Mal had gone to the infirmary. No one really knew why. They just knew that about a week later Kaylee and Simon called it quits. Well almost everyone. No one told Mal, they were afraid he might break Simon's face, unecessarily, for breaking Kaylee heart. They were on good terms just not romantic terms.

"Simon, bad" replied River

Simon just looked away.

"Well-" started Kaylee

"Hold it were getting a com," said Wash "it's, um, the Cap"

"Hey ya'll," greeted Mal

"Where are you Cap? I can't get a reading," questioned Wash

"And you won't"

"What?" Zoe exclaimed

"I've left. You won't find me Zoe. Just calling to say goodbye," replied Mal

"What are you talkin' about Mal?" Jayne demanded

"Just let me say my piece okay?"

"But Cap-"

"Kaylee please,"

Everyone exchanged glances and then solemnly nodded.

"Sorry but this is going to be one long goodbye, so just hold on okay? Okay so the short reason is I'm tired. I'm just done. But knowing you people that ain't enough. So here's the rest. I've been real tired for a long time. But a little while back I found something that made me more lively, I guess. They challenged me, made my blood boil, and annoyed me to no end," Mal paused and chuckled lightly "eventually though I fell in love. And then I had a reason to live. But you know me I figured they were too good for me, too refined, didn't feel the same way and someone else much better is coming along for them. The funny thing though is I was mostly right...until a couple weeks ago. They did want me. Loved me just as much as I wanted them. But I waited too long and now they've found someone better. And now, now I'm entirely correct they don't want me. Told me themselves. I really don't have a reason to keep doing this anymore. Not now that they can't even look at me. So I've left,"

"Malcolm," Inara sighed knowingly

"I'm already off planet,"

"What are you planning Cap," Jayne asked

"Just a couple things. Should be done in a couple days,"

"Then I'm going to go where I should have ended. Take care of my girl Zoe. And my little albatross keep bringing here luck. Well I gotta go. Don't try lookin' okay? If I'm right by the time you figure it out, Zoe it'll be too late," with that the com cut off

"Bring him back! I want Captain back," cried River

"I can't. He made sure I can't,"

They stayed in port hoping the captain would change his mind and come back. But he didn't. Four days in they had a break through.

They were gathered in the mess when River suddenly gasped. Her eyes grew wide and unfocused.

"River! River! What's wrong?"

"Hera"

Zoe suddenly exclaimed.

"Of course! The place where I should ended. Wash set course for Hera! We're going to Serenity Valley!"

"Simon!" Simon slowly turned towards the voice. It was Inara.

"You've been quiet about this whole thing."

"Why should I be anything but?"

"You and I both now that the they he was talking about was you."

"Inara..."

"No Simon. You know it's true. He came to me the night. Telling me how he's messed up. How its over. How you didn't want him because he waited to long. You have to fix this. I just. I care about him. And you and I both know if you don't get there in time and fix this he's going somewhere none of us can reach," Simon looked down, staying silent.

"Say something!" Inara yelled pushing him

Simon grabbed the wall for support.

"What do you want me to say?!"

"Anything!"

"What? You want me to admit that I do want him. I only want him. That I didn't realize that I had lied until it was too late!?"

"Yes. And that you'll bring him back." Inara replied softly. She turned away leaving Simon there reeling from the confrontation.

Hours later they touched down onto Hera.

"Jayne River walk around the square see if you can get a read on anyone about Malcolm,"

"Or we could just go to the captain," Deadpanned Jayne. Tilting his head forward. He was right, there was the Malcolm heading out of nearby pub.

"Malcolm!" Yelled Simon

Malcom whipped his head around attempting to locate the source. When his eyes landed on the crew his eyes grew wide with panic. He took off into a dead sprint.

"Malcolm! Wait!," Simon yelled chasing after him. The rest of the crew were about to follow him when Inara and River got in front of them.

"No. Right now this is their business."

"But-" Argued Wash

"No Serenity. Now." River replied.

Malcolm ran. He should of had more time. Three more days. That was all he needed. Then not ever god could have saved him. He was ready but now, now he might not have the courage to try again. His train of thought was interrupted when Simon has decided to tackle him. They hit the ground and rolled a bit before coming to a stop. Simon scrambled on top of Malcolm.

"Get off Doc. It's done. Leave," growled Mal

"No. You've said your piece. It's my turn. I'm going to sit here until I'm finished. You. Will. Listen. You infuriate me. You annoy me. You're always challenging my knowledge. And I love you so much. I was wrong. There is no one else I want more. I only want you,"

"But you said-"

"I know what I said and it was lie. A huge, outrag-" Simon's rant was cut off by Malcolm lips connecting with his. The kiss was fierce and demanding. It was like Malcolm was making sure that this was real. Malcolm pushed his weight and rolled them until he was on top of Simon. Simon felt Malcolm seek his submission and Simon gave into it willingly. He felt Malcolm's tongue trace the seam of his lips and he slowly parted his lips to allow Malcolm parted slowly when the need for air became to great to deny. Malcolm pressed his head against Simon's.

"Let's go home" whispered Simon

Malcolm slowly stood up and held his hand out to Simon. They walked back to Serenity with a smile on their face and hands held tight.

They entered the ship to see the whole crew waiting for them.

"Finally" exclaimed River and Inara.

The pair just smiled sheepishly at them.

"Gave us quite a scare there Cap,"

"You two together. Great. As long as I don't ya'll two-"

"That's enough Jayne, Wash let's go to our bunk. The rest of you should too," Said Zoe commandingly.

"Wait Kaylee." said Malcolm. Kaylee turned to Mal expectantly, "Are you okay with this?"

"More than okay Cap," replied Kaylee. She smiled at him and left.

"Let's go Mal. We have some catching up to do," said Simon with a smirk

They reached Malcolm room. Malcolm slammed Simon on to the door as soon as they entered his room. He kissed Simon, hungrily. Mal's hands pinned Simon's wrists to the door, while he ground his erection into Simon. Simon tore his mouth away from his.

"Bed," Gasped Simon when Malcolm trailed his lips down Simon's neck. They stumbled toward the bed. Their lips reconnected. They practically fell onto the bed, tearing at each others clothes, nails digging into each others skin as they attempted to get even closed. Malcolm rolled Simon on to his back.

Simon's hands swept up Mal's chest and down over his back; gripping tightly as Mal took his erection into his hand, stroking up and down, teasing the head with his thumb. Simon writhed under Mal, his forehead falling onto the older mans shoulder as Simon's hand found Mal's hard cock. He pushed himself from under Mal,

"**Ta ma de** Simon. I want to taste you so bad" Simon moaned loudly in acceptance and arousal at that. Carefully taking the base of Simon's erection in his hand. He reached out his tongue and circled it around the head. Simon's hands threaded his hands into Malcolm's thick hair. Malcolm's head began to move up and down, taking Simon's cock in and out, his tongue teasing at the sensitive underside. Simon's hand tightened in Malcolm's hair and he began to thrust against those soft lips and further unto the smooth suction of his mouth. Though he didn't want to stop the pleasure Mal was giving him, Simon knew he had to.

"Mal, Mal stop." His breath was ragged and as Mal released him he was almost tempted to push back in. "Come here" he pulled Simon up to for their lips to meet.

"Mal." His voice was ragged, "I want you in me." Malcolm groaned in anticipation. He reached into one of the sections under his bed and pulled out some Lube. He squeezed a liberal amount on to his fingers. Simon spread himself wider. Malcolm circled his finger around Simon's rosebud willing the muscle to loosen. When it did he slowly pushed in slowly crooking his finger searching for Simon's pleasure spot. Malcolm knew he found it when Simon arched of the bed as he keened in pleasure. Slowly removing his index he added another. Slowly scissoring his fingers to open Simon.

"That's enough" I'm ready." Pleaded Simon

"You sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"Yes!" Simon raised himself to Malcolm's ear and whispered, "Fuck me,"

Malcolm removed his fingers and liberally coated his member with the Lubricant. Simon wrapped his legsaround to his waist, he slowly pushed in. Simon sucked in a deep breath.

"That's it baby, breathe. You're doing so good." encouraged Malcolm

Finally when he was to the hilt he stopped. He stilled himself as to wait for Simon to acclimate to the intrusion.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Um, you can move,"

Smiling Mal pulled out of him slightly and thrust back in. His body arched. Mal continued to thrust. Simon moved meeting his thrusts. His legs drew Mal in closer and his hands gripped his ass. Malcolm changed his angle slightly and Suddenly Simon breathed a loud moan. Inwardly grinning he aimed for the spot and thrust firmly over and over.

Malcolm picked up speed. Mal took Simon's member into his hand and started pumping his hand in time with his thrusts. Simon moaned even louder. He then his back taking Mal even deeper into him, Causing both to groan. Mal pumped his hand faster, It sent Simon over the edge.

"Mal!" yelled Simon as he came staining his chest and stomach with his own cum. His body clenched around Mal sending him spiraling towards his own climax.

Mal collapsed bonelessly next to Simon.

"Hmm. I love you," whispered Simon turning towards Mal.

"I love you too," replied Mal. He pulled Simon in closer. Holding Simon tightly in his arms he drifted off to the first good night sleep they both had in a long time. Know that tomorrow was a new dawn that they would be facing togeher.

* * *

So I had this huge scene where Mal actually goes through with killing himself and Simon barely saves him and they have these scene where Simon tries to reach him through his coma. And How Mal just wants to give up but my computer started to act all wonky and I was afraid I'd lose it so I cut it all out. Sorry if it feels rush. Reviews would lovely/


End file.
